


Dying’s a work in progress

by Crimson_Cackle



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Impa is different in Song’s world, Is Sassy, Is female, Like song herself, She’s like 14, Song is not allowed to go anywhere by herself, The Hero of Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Cackle/pseuds/Crimson_Cackle
Summary: The Hero of Song thought she was finally done with being a hero and doing quests. But then someone decided to mess up her vacation by messing up the monster’s bodies and now she’s stuck on another quest, great.
Relationships: Hinted Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight (Linked Universe) & Original Female Character(s), Wild (Linked Universe) & Everyone, Wind (Linked Universe) & Original Female Characters(s)
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Zelda you summoned me, why?” Link asked. “There have been weird reports of black blood monsters.” Okok tossed her a vial of the black liquid. “We were hoping you would be able to tell us why.” Zelda sat upright in her throne. Link moved to uncork the vial. “No don’t do that!” Zelda cried to late.

It was a horrible smell, rotting flesh and something else she couldn’t quite place. “Hmm, it’s not from my kingdom that’s for certain.” Link said and plugged up the vial. Link placed the vial in her bag. “Are all monsters like this or only a few?” Link asked. Zelda motioned for a servant to come over.

The servant handed her a few pieces of paper. Link flickered through the papers. “This is odd. I don’t know if any spells or potions could cause this. No spell casters would be able to do this. Something is not right. I’ll have to look over this and into this more.” Link put away the papers.

”Queen Zelda. We have visitors who need to speak to the three rulers.” A servant burst into the throne room. “Very well. Send them in.” Zelda nodded. The servant bowed and scurried away. Link and Okok both headed towards their respective thrones. As soon as both sat down their ruler forms activated.

Okok was covered in light. White robes and white shoes. Golden chains with blue gems. His skin was golden and eyes completely red. Link’s form was black and her eyes completely white. A black dress and staff. A red orb floating in the middle of the staff. Black horns curled around her head.

A group of nine or so walked in. They all bowed respectively. “Stand and state your reason for visiting.” Zelda ordered. “We have come from far away lands in search of Hylia’s hero. We request their help.” Link stood up. Everyone’s eyes shifted towards her. 

“Are you responsible for the black blooded monsters that plague our land?” She pointed the staff towards them. The one who had spoken shook his head. “We’ll do you happen to know who is responsible for all of this?” She questioned. Another male stepped forwards. 

“No, we do not. That is why we request your help. We are all the heroes of our lands.” Zelda tapped her fingers on her armrest. “Very well. I shall send word to Link to come here immediately for now my servants will show you to your rooms.” A male servant motioned for the group to follow him out of the room. 

Both Link and Okok transformed back into there normal attire. “Link. What are you going to do?” Zelda asked. “Tell the group to meet me at the village outside of Castle Town. There’s some things I need to check on. See these monsters for myself.” Link stood up and walked over to the open window. She pulled out her ocarina and played a short melody. She transformed into a hawk and flew from the window.

* * *

“Hylia, these monsters won’t die.” Link exclaimed as she flipped out of the range of a octopus like monster. She was getting tired, her leg had been cut. Crimson blood dying the cloth. She pulled her hammer out and brought it down on the monster in front of her. She swung it against another monster’s rib and sent it flying. She backflipped and swung her sword through another monster. She jumped onto a large rock to get some ground. Sitting down she crossed her legs.

Pulling her ocarina from her pocket she started to play the tune that she was taught. The song of storms. The wind started to whip around the monsters throwing them off their balance. Clouds turned gray with remorse and spun together to make a giant rain cloud.

Rain pelted against the earth, sending the monsters in a panic. Strong winds setting off their balance. After alternating between two notes lighting started to strike the ground, frying monsters. After a few short minutes of chaos. Link started to play a different tune, The Song of Sunshine.

The clouds disappeared and left room for the sun to shine. Link slipped off the rock and headed towards the nearest body of a monster. “Odd some of them have black blood but this one does not.” Link muttered and dragged her fingers through red blood. Which started to turn black as soon as she touched it. “Zelda was right this is unnatural.” Rubbing her fingers together the blood released it’s fowl scent.


	2. Curse Hylia and Curse you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero of Song embraces her inner snark. Legend is proud.

After Link boarded her horse, which she had named Fiju. She spurred the horse and lead her back to the road. Humming to herself Link pulled out a notebook. “These monsters seem more reckless. Their skin is tougher too.” Link informed her horse and bit her lip.

”Those men who asked for my help should be at town by now.” Link muttered as she looked to side. This wasn’t something she really wanted to do. She’d already done so much and honestly she just wanted to relax. Fiju made a noise and stopped. “Why did you sto-“ She just barely had enough time to dodge the arrow.

”What now?” Link complained and jumped off her horse, raising her shield. She felt her stomach drop as she heard a horn go off. “Not more monsters.” She complained but raised her sword non-the-less. The first monster she saw she slashed their chest and sent it flying back into the horde, it’s squeals making the other monsters even angrier. Deciding she would need her hammer for this she combined both of her swords at the hilt and gripped the giant hammer.

Whipping the hammer back she takes the chance to swing at the monsters and send more of the front line flying back. With a slight smirk she brought the hammer up before slamming it down onto a monster, not paying attention to black blood that oozed onto the dirt.   
  


About twenty minutes later she was leaning heavily on her hammer and panting slightly. She had a few scratches and one or two arrows stuck in her arm but she could have someone else handle that once she got to the village. After catching her breath Link walked over to Fiju who butted his nose against her cheek softy. 

Groaning as Link pulled herself up onto her horse’s saddle. The muscles in her shoulder burned when she moved it. “Granny Sepi is going to put me on bed rest for forever.” Link groaned and leaned back.

Pulling Fiju off the road she went in the back way. “Oi, Link!” Link tensed. “Get your butt in here and let me heal you!” Link turned with a tense smile. “Grandma Sepi how, how are you?” The old woman hobbled over with enough authority to rival a Queen which Link wanted to argue that she was but never did.

”Get off that horse young missy, I drag you off there if I have too.” Link nodded quickly and slide off Fiju and followed Grandma Sepi into the old woman’s house house. 

As Link sat down on the bed and removed her armor and gear. Grandma Sepi cleaned the area around the arrows in her shoulder and biceps. Link refused to look at the older woman as she gently pulled the arrows out. “Those monsters are getting braver.” Link raised an eyebrow.

”A group of nine men came in earlier and fought a horde that tried to attack. They were such nice boys. Almost didn’t let me help them.” Link chuckled slightly, but furrowed her eye brows. “Was one wearing a scarf?” Link asked. “Yes, he seemed quite possessive of it.” Link hummed at those words.

”They came to the castle, needed my help.” Grandma Sepi hummed as she handed the blonde a red potion. Link scrunched up her nose and put down the glass. “When I turn around that potion better be gone young missy.” Link crossed her arms.

”It’s not necessary.” Link crossed her arms. “If they didn’t taste like bitter muddy water than I might drink it.” If there was one thing she refused to do in all of Hyrule was drink Red potions.

”You will drink that young miss.”   
“Will not!” Link retorted. Grandma Sepi raised an eyebrow.

”I’ll make you drink that potion if I have to.” Grandma Sepi started to March over. Link pulled on her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

”Try me.” Which led the old woman to chasing Link through out the entire house. When she got the chance she bolted out the door and straight into someone’s chest armor. “Why are you running out of this house?” The guy with the armor asked.

”Not important.” She jumped back onto her feet.

”You better get back here and drink this potion before I make you, young missy.” Link jumped. “Well it sounds like I have to go, see ya!” Link backed away before she bumped into someone else. 

“If your injured you probably should drink the potion.” Oh great there’s more. Link grimaced as she looked at the faces surrounding her, all varying stages of worry. “Do know what? Curse Hylia and curse you too.” Most of them seemed shocked and then she cracked her knuckles and jumped over the one in front’s head and whistled for her horse.

Fiju galloped forwards and Link pulled herself up before throwing a mock salute to the guys. “Get directions to Kakariko Summit and I’ll see you guys later Mr. Heroes.” She called and didn’t wait for a response.

”What armor do you think they used to jump that high?” Legend asked as Time facepalmed. “I don’t think they used anything.” Warriors stated. “We need directions to Kakariko Summit first and then we can talk about magical items.” Time said.

While that was happening Link had pulled her horse onto the road and pulled out her ocarina. She played a normal song without using her magic on it. Kakariko Summit was one of her favorite places in all of Hyrule. The large Shekiah village had multiple things for her to do. The library was her favorite place and ever since she learned the language she found it much easier to interact with everyone.

Link spurred her horse. It would be pretty late when she arrived but Impa would probably be waiting for her anyways. The Shekiah Princess always excited for her friend to come and visit. Link put away her ocarina. She pulled her arm guards off to inspect them, her shoulder still hurt but not as bad as before. She’d stop at Reodis and have her heal her before she set out again.

The Great Fairy would probably through a tantrum but heal her non-the-less. She found herself humming. She opened her mouth to sing the words.

“There will come a soldier

Who carries a Mighty sword,

He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord” 

Link sang softly. She stopped singing as she paused at a place in the forest. Jumping off her horse, she started to walk, her cloak billowing behind her. She ducked under familiar branches and stepped over prickly bushes. She arrived in front of a cave. Link inhaled before hesitantly stepping into the cave.

Link pulled a match from her pouch, striking it against the cave wall she held it up to the torches that lined the wall. The entire cave started to light up and Link walked. After a few short minutes she arrived in front of a giant white and red flower. “Reodis.” Link called softly.

A giant women burst out of the water in the center of the flower. “Link, what can I do for you?” Reodis’s low voice didn’t echo on the walls of her home. “I need a healing spell.” Link patted her bag. “I have everything in here.” Reodis nodded and gestures for Link to place them down on the bank of the flower. 

A shell, a few different types of flowers, and monster blood. Those were the necessary items needed for Reodis to use her healing magic. Reodis hummed and swept up the items. In a flash the items were gone. Reodis held out her hand for Link to step on. Link followed through with the request. It took a few seconds for her to feel the effects of the healing.

She could feel the skin restitch itself together. An odd feeling but Link had felt it enough times. Link rolled her shoulders once the feeling passed. “Thank you Reodis.” Link bowed before turning to leave. Link stepped into the sun and gave her eyes a minute to adjust to the sun. 

As she exited the forest, she was meet with the nine men from earlier. “Oh you caught up with me.” She smiled. “What’s your name?” Link could only guess the one who asked was the leader. “Link,” Link smiled again before she whistled for Fiju. 

“You don’t look older then twelve.” One with slightly pink hair snorted. “And you don’t need to bring that negative attitude and where near me.” Link gave the guy a leveled glare. “Now ignoring the obvious grump, I have to learn your names.” Link held her finger up as she grabbed her horse’s reigns. Link turned and pointed her finger towards the grumpy guy. “Except you, your name is Grump.”

A few of the others started to snicker. Link pulled herself onto her horse and flicked the reigns. “It’s about an four hour trek to Kakariko.” Link turned to look at the sun. “And it’s three hours until nightfall, so we best hurry up.” Some of them nodded and started to follow her. 

Link started to him mindlessly. The Song of Time was one of her favorites, even though it trapped her in a time loop. The leader guy joined her at the front while the others seemed to just watch. “You know the Song of Time?” He asked. 

“I wrote it, so I hope I do.” Link didn’t move her eyes from off the road. “You wrote the Song of Time?” The leader asked. “I’m surprised you’ve heard it? The islands and other lands surrounding Hyrule don’t exactly like us.” Link heard the uncomfortable shifting from behind her.

”But you don’t come from those places do you?” Link showed the leader a toothy smile. “You all reek of time magic.” The leader looked a little surprised. “We actually have someone who’s smart. Thank Hylia.”


End file.
